


binding spell

by Lilith



Series: Fanart & Comics [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Magic, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith





	binding spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).




End file.
